I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locking devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to locking devices for luggage racks and simular article carriers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns end mounted locking devices for slats of luggage racks or article carriers.
II. Prior Art
In co-pending U.S. patent application No. 836,966, entitled "SLIDING BRACKET FOR RACK", filed Sept. 27, 1977, now U.S. Pat No. 4,132,335 issued Jan. 2, 1979 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, there is disclosed therewithin a tie-down bracket for use with an article carrier. Generally, this co-pending application teaches an article carrier comprising a plurality of vehicular mounted slats having tracks formed therewithin. A tie-down bracket is slidably mounted onto the track for adjustably positioning bracket for accommodating various types of articles to be transported upon the article carrier or rack.
It is to be appreciated that, conceivably, unauthorized removal of the brackets could occur thereby resulting in the theft of the article.
Indeed, this unauthorized theft could occur with simular type article carriers. Hence, there is a need within the art for means and modes whereby such unauthorized removal of the tie-down bracket can be prevented. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.